


Preparation

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [138]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry starts to worry.





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 559: Shame.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything wonky.

~

Preparation

~

Still smirking, Draco climbed out of bed, walking towards his closet. Opening the door, he leaned in, looking around. 

Harry watched his arse flex, his irritation dissipating. “What was that all about?” he asked once Draco was done. 

“I couldn’t remember if my Auror robes were clean,” said Draco, slipping back into bed.

“ _That’s_ what got your knickers in a twist?” Harry snorted. “It’s a shame I had to fall for such a clothes horse.” 

“And it’s a shame you don’t seem to care about your appearance at all,” retorted Draco. “Now, get some rest. We’ll need it for tomorrow.” 

~

Sobered by that thought, Harry sighed. “You’re right, we probably will.” He hesitated. “Where do you think we’ll be assigned?”

“No idea.” Draco curled closer, tucking his face into Harry’s neck. “It’d be a shame if Robards wasted us on desk duty, though.”

“He wouldn’t.” Harry groaned. “Would he?”

“As I said, I’ve no idea,” said Draco, tone sharp. “Nor do you, so instead of worrying, let’s rest up so we’re prepared for whatever he decides.” 

“Easier said than done,” muttered Harry. 

Draco huffed. “Am I going to have to fuck you to sleep?” 

Harry grinned. “I wouldn’t say no.” 

~


End file.
